I Was The One Who Said Things Had Changed
by LorrLorr
Summary: You Were The One Who Proved It. Yeah the title's long. It's not really a typical Draco/Hermione, more of a friendship to her. Not really a Rated T at the moment, but maybe later on.


**I Was The One Who Said Things Had Changed; You Were The One Who Proved It.**

**This is just a story I thought of before I went to bed. I don't want to make the usual Dramione story. Where Ron is really horrible and Hermione comes running into Draco's arms. It doesn't work like that for me. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 1- The Lost Toad.**

Hermione had been searching for Neville's toad for most of the journey. Neville was a sweet boy. A rather mousy boy but nonetheless, sweet. Hermione decided to go to one last carriage. She knocked on the compartment door where a pale, blonde boy sat, staring out of the window. "You wouldn't have seen a toad around here?" she inquired, breaking his train of thought. "A boy named Neville has lost his." He shook his head. "Well, thank you anyways. I'm Hermione Granger." she said stretching out her hand. The boy looked hesitantly at it and then took hold of it. "Draco Malfoy." he replied. They quickly let go. "Do you want me to help you look?" he asked.

"It's alright. I've given up." she said, smiling. Draco smiled as well.

"You might as well stay here. We're nearing Hogwarts." he suggested. Other than Neville, Draco was the one person who had been civil towards her. She had just met one of the rudest boy possible. Ron Weasley. "Harry Potter's on the train." Hermione said, staring out the window. "It's about time that he showed up. 10 years of being missing." Draco commented. "He's with a boy. Ron, I think. Ron Weasley." Hermione added. Draco stifled a laugh. "I wonder how Weasley got lucky. Thinks he has a famous friend. Father warned me about them. They're the wrong sort." Draco commented. They had continued the remainder of the journey talking about various things, other than their childhood. School, Flourish and Blotts, Diagon Alley, and subjects they'd think they would enjoy. Finally, they arrived at the station. Draco let Hermione out first and they made their way towards a rather tall man. He was massive and seemed to be engaging in a conversation with Harry Potter. "That's him." Hermione whispered, pointing at Harry. Draco widened his eyes. He had met Harry before in Madam Malkins. Surely the Chosen One wasn't socialising with such obscenities as a Half-Giant and Blood Traitor. The Half-Giant's voice roared at everyone to follow them to the boats where they set sail towards Hogwarts. "It's beautiful." Hermione whispered to Draco as they came closer and closer towards the Castle. The journey was silent apart from her comment. They were in awe. When they arrived at the castle and were waiting outside of the Great Hall to be sorted, Draco decided to introduce himself, properly to this Harry Potter. Two boys, who were quite thickset, immediately stood either side of him. "So the rumours are true. Harry Potter has graced us with his presence." Harry answered with a simple yes and Draco continued. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle. And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Hermione, like everyone else, was silent and watching the exchange with eagerness. Suddenly, a sharp cough, which sounded more like laughter erupted from Ron's mouth. Draco stared at him. "Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me that all the Weasley's have red hair, freckles and more children than they can afford." Some people gasped and Hermione shook her head in disbelief. Where was the nice boy she met on the train? Draco turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go around making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you with that." Draco outstretched his hand towards Harry. Harry did not take it. "I think that I can tell the wrong sort for myself, thanks." Harry said cooley. Draco stiffened and sneered. "I'd be careful if I were you, Potter." Draco started. He was about to continue but Hermione saw a severe looking woman, who must be Proffesor McGonnagal. Hermione quickly reached out and grabbed Draco's hand, pulling him into the crowd before McGonnagal arrived. Crabbe and Goyle had quickly scuttled away, wondering where their leader went. "Thank you." Draco whispered to Hermione. She smiled, but couldn't disregard the events she had just witnessed. The lovely boy on the train had insulted Ron's family. _Ron._ Who so far had been quite rude. She shook the thought out of her head and waited while McGonnagal made yet more preparations. "Hermione." he whispered.

"Yes." He pulled out a very slimy, wet, ugly creature out of his pocket. "It's Neville's toad!" she exclaimed.

"I found him on the boat. Decided to keep him safe before he tried to jump away. Here, take him. I'm sure Neville will be happy to see his pet." Hermione smiled and carefully took the Lost-but-now-found toad out of Draco's hands. She rushed over to Neville who was on the other side of the crowd. Draco heard a faint sound. "Trevor!"

**Well that's the first chapter. Did you guys enjoy it? I decided to do it in Hogwarts (Draco and Harry's encounter) because a crowd seemed quite good and that's really the only change. Well please review, favourite etc... **


End file.
